Blog użytkownika:Demigod Cela/Rozdział III " Kilka połamanych żeber"
W nocy miałam dziwny sen ; stałam pomiędzy ruinami starej świątyni chyba na Akropolu (już raz tam byłam) . Przedemną stała kobieta o ziemistej sukni oczy miała zamknięte, cera bardzo blada. postawę miała dumną i królewską. Dokładne tak wyobrażałam sobie Gaję. Wokół kobiety stało ok. 8 potworów o wężowych nogach o ile się nie mylę byli to giganci ,aby ich pokonać potrzebny jest heros i bóg. Szeptali o czymś : -Płyną na statku "Argo II". Syn Posejdona z córką Ateny wydostali się z Tartaru i zablokowali Wrota Śmierci - To nic ,Herosi to bardzo słabe istoty -powiedziała sennym głosem Gaja- płyną prosto w pułapkę tutaj musimy złożyć 2 półbogów w ofierze w dzień święta Spes. -A Uranos? -Uranos zajmie się resztą. Wszystko rozpłynęło się ,a ja usłyszałam głosy moich rodziców -Jesteś bardzo potężna - Musisz nauczyć się to kontrolować -Pamiętaj czerpiesz z bardzo starożytnych źródeł -I ostatnie ....harmonia - sen zaczął blednąć- ....i Perc..... To Ana próbowała mnie zbudzić wrzeszcząc : -Do szkoły leniu patentowany ! -Ja dziś nigdzie nie idę... -Właśnie że tak- i zabrała mi poduszkę oraz kołdrę -Daj mi jeszcze pół godziny- mamrotałam -Czekaj niech się zastanowię .... NIE!!! -To będziesz musiała mnie zmusić -Dobra sama tego chciałaś.....-wzięła mój pamiętnik- ....29 czerwca , Drobi Pamiętniku ! nic spec...... -Dobra Dobra przekonałaś mnie ... Już wstaję tylko mi to oddaj ! - Nie ! -Dobra koniec tej zabawy- wstałam z łóżka i odebrałam moją własność -Masz 5 minut na ogarnięcie się bo idziemy do szkoły -Żartujesz... -Chciałabym..ruszaj tyłek ! Zaczęłam czarować: Włosy uczesane zęby wyszczotkowane, jeszcze ciuchy. Yyyy ..... mam, wyczarowałam koszulkę z napisem SPQR i jeansy , a prawda jeszcze buty... wymyśliłam coś glano-podobnego. -Zostały 3 minuty -Ana liczyła czas. Wzięłam moją magiczną torbę (magiczna jest dlatego że jest bez dna i nie czuć jej ciężaru) włożyłam do niej książki i kanapki -Została minuta, nie wzięłaś pierścionka Z szafki nocnej przyfruną do mnie pierścień wraz z bransoletą. Zapomniałabym jeszcze o Nessosie (moim mieczu) - 10, 9, .... Wyczarowałam przepaskę na biodra (niewidzialną dla śmiertelników) i włożyłam do niej spiżowy rulon (również niewidzialny dla śmiertelników) . -Ruszamy! - oznajmiła Ana W szkole było normalnie, dostałam 3 z matmy z czego byłam okropnie dumna ,a Ana 6, zawsze czytała myśli innych dlatego w ściąganiu była najlepsza. - W końcu po lekcjach- powiedziałam z ulgą -Nareszcie -dodała Ana-Ja idę spakować się na misję -Ja też , zobaczymy się za godzinę u mnie? -Dobra. http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-W37u0yY3E-Q/U7QEgTTbWhI/AAAAAAAAAD8/SCcyRYFikj0/s1600/Lola.png Otwieram drzwi do domu ....nagle poczułam energię potwora . Wyciągnęłam Nessosa , a bransoletka zamieniła się w tarczę. Dzięki zaklęciu włosy upinają mi się w kok ...Wchodzę do salonu ...zamarłam...wszystko rozwalone , a na szczętkach komody ... stoi Chimera!!! I to na szczętkach mojej ulubionej komody nie no tego jej nie daruję!!! Poczułam przyjemy uścisk w żołądku , czuję go gdy korzystam z boskich zdolności . Tarcza zapłonęła ogniem , a miecz oblany był wodą. Z krzykiem zaatakowałam potwora, starałam ciąć mieczem koło jej głów , ale spiż tylko odbijał się od skóry ...to było bardzo dziwne i nigdy mi się to nie przytrafiło(a zabiłam baaardzo duużo potworów).Zrobiłam wślizg pod brzuch może tam uda mi się wbić miecz...niestety nie ma nawet draśnięcia. Wykonałam szybkie salto w tył ,stanęłam na podłodze i poczułam bardzo mocne uderzenie w klatkę piersiową i runęłam na podłogę. To potwór przewalił mnie swoimi przednimi łapami i właśnie łamał mi żebra. Zaczęłam wrzeszczeć jak opętana już ze 3 żebra złamane!A on dalej naciska słyszałam trzask łamanych kości .I wtedy poczułam przypływ energii , moja aura była tak silna że potwór lekko ustąpił. Skupiłam się i zamknęłam oczy skupiłam się na źródle moich mocy . I silna magiczna energia wybuchnęła ze mnie , moje włosy płonęły a ja unosiłam się w powietrzu . Otworzyłam oczy. Potwór zamienił się w pył ,a dom w ruinę.Zablokowałam energię wciąż we mnie pulsującą.Mieszkanie wyglądało jak po wybuchu bomby , jedyne co pozostało po salonie to ruiny ścian .Rzuciłam zaklęcie naprawiające ,ale przerwał mi w tym ostry ból. Wrzasnęłam i upadłam na podłogę, myślami stworzyłam Mgłę otaczającą mój dom .Zaczęłam szeptać zaklęcia uzdrawiające.Wciąż nie mogłam się poruszyć . Pomyślałam że gdybym w jakiś sposób znalazła się w wodzie to uleczyłabym się o wiele szybciej. Lecz nic więcej nie zdążyłam zrobić . Zemdlałam. Ktoś krzyczał .Chyba była to Ana . W ustach poczułam smak nektaru i od razu poczułam się lepiej .Zmusiłam się do otworzenie oczu , jednak nie udało mi się to ,próbowałam szepnąć: "więcej" , lecz nie mogłam. Wtedy przypomniałam sobie że Ana jest telepatką. Usilnie myślałam: "Nektar",czekałam na reakcję, przez chwilę nic nie słyszałam. Potem poczułam ciepło na swoich ustach .Poczułam więcej energii ,ale to nie było za sprawą nektaru , otworzyłam oczy : -O bogowie- mówiła z przerażeniem -Coś nie tak?-szepnęłam -Nic nic odpoczywaj Zasnęłam. Po kilku godzinach poczułam że mogę chodzić,a kości się zrosły . Otworzyłam oczy Ana wciąż tu była i patrzyła na mnie z przerażeniem -Twoje oczy.... -Co? -Zobacz sama- podała mi lusterko Jest już nowy rozdział dzięki za komy w poprzednich rozdziałach i proszę o następne wasza LoLa Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach